<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blackdale by Shadowhunting_hub</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259671">Blackdale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowhunting_hub/pseuds/Shadowhunting_hub'>Shadowhunting_hub</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TSC ONE SHOTS [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:35:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowhunting_hub/pseuds/Shadowhunting_hub</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>James catches jesse and lucie kissing in the ballroom at the middle of the night. The conversation soon turns into a heated argument between james and lucie, also james is free from gracelet here and some really hilarious stuff hsppens...my summary sucks ik,. But please give it a chance please</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cordelia Carstairs/James Herondale, James Herondale &amp; Lucie Herondale, Jesse Blackthorn/Lucie Herondale, Tessa Gray/Will Herondale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TSC ONE SHOTS [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blackdale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucie was standing by the window in the institute's ballroom watching the rain as it splashed against glass. James and Cordelia's wedding took place just a week ago. She really should be sleeping right now, given the time it was, but she just couldn't fall asleep. She went on remembering the look James had when he got to know about that wretched gracelet. She remembered how he declared his love-true love Cordelia only to know that she did love him back. Both of them were probably fighting for dominance in their bedroom right now. Then she thought of Jesse..how she and Grace successfully revived him back to life, and how now he was staying in the institute.</p><p>She didn't know why she was thinking all this, but she was. Suddenly she was startled by a hand on her shoulder, her Shadowhunter reflexes worked and she had the other person under her, her foot on the person's chest. "Whoaa whoaa whoaa Miss.Herondale, you are quiet a Shadowhunter", that was Jesse. "Oh sorry. I didn't this it was you Jesse. And miss.herondale?" Jesse chuckled and nodded.  </p><p>He got up and looked around at the ballroom before looking into her blue eyes again. Offering his hand he said, "Will you dance with me". Lucie smiled and nodded. He slipped his hand around her waist the other interwining with her hand which was not on his shoulder. They both seemed to have the same music in their mind, as they were moving perfectly in sync . "Ur a pretty good dancer" remarked Lucie. Earning a chuckle from him, "I taught Grace how to dance back then when i was a ghost".<br/>
"So i assume you never got out of practice then", Lucie said. They stopped dancing abruptly. Jesse pulled her towards him, Lucie was aware of how close they were standing, she could smell his cologne and his piercing Blackthorn eyes staring into her pale blue ones. Her hands were now around his neck, his around her waist and they were closely pressed, no, flushed against each other. She didn't remember how or when, but Jesse's lips were on her. Her body responded without her giving a thought to it. She kissed him back, she couldn't remember how many times she had imagined this very same thing. Explosions went off in her body. She knotted her hands in his hair. Jesse's own finding their way to her hair. Her body seemed to be thrumming. It was as if her whole body was chanting his name. She was aware how her body perfectly fit into his. She could feel his soft lips as he trailer it down her throat, kissing her almost anywhere he could reach. She sighed in content, breathing heavily. It was not long before Jesse returned to kiss her lips again.</p><p>Ofc some thing had to ruin the moment!</p><p>"U better get ur hands off my sister Blackthorn" An unmistakable James' voice said. Lucie and Jesse sprang apart. They both were panting. Lucie recovered quickly and saw that James was not alone. Cordelia was by his side, and...... and his arm was snaked around her waist. Lucie gave a wicked smile inwardly and said, "U better get ur hands off my Parabatai Herondale". James's mouth twisted into a scowl and said "Lucie u will-"<br/>
"-Not stay out of this" Lucie finished for him, smoothing down her hair. He scowled yet again and said, "U WITCH"<br/>
Lucie gasped, a bit too dramatically, she was afterall Will Herondale's daughter! She must live upto that name. "CRUEL PRINCE JAMES" She said.<br/>
James kept a hand on his heart, he was a Herondale too and Mathew Fairchild was his Parabatai! He had a name to live upto too. Actually 'names' to live upto . "DAUGHTER OF DUCKS" he said.<br/>
"U DEMON POX!!!!!" Lucie raised her voice.<br/>
"DEMON POX? FINE THEN LET'S SEE WHO REMEMBERS DEMON POX POEM BETTER" James challenged.<br/>
"Challenge accepted" Lucie said coldly.<br/>
And there, the two siblings started to sing the poem of demon pox. They sang:</p><p>"Demon pox, oh demon pox<br/>
just how is it required?<br/>
one must go down to the bad part of the town<br/>
Until one is very tired</p><p>Demon pox, oh demon pox<br/>
I had it all along<br/>
not the pox, you foolish blocks,<br/>
i mean this very song<br/>
for i was right and you were wrong!!!!"</p><p>The two non-herondales in the room were terrified of what was happening. They did not know what to do....they had their options:</p><p>1)to faint(both the siblings were terible singers)<br/>
2) to laugh (these herondale dramatics were certainly funny)<br/>
3) to cry (the song was miserable)</p><p>They were saved by the older Herondales entering the ballroom. Jesse and Cordelia were relieved, but to their despair it lasted a moment, A MOMENT ONLY for Will had started singing the song with hos children again. Both Jesse and Cordelia face palmed themselves...Tessa stood stunned.</p><p>"Demon pox, oh demon pox<br/>
just how is it required?<br/>
one must go down to the bad part of the town<br/>
Until one is very tired</p><p>Demon pox, oh demon pox<br/>
I had it all along<br/>
not the pox, you foolish blocks,<br/>
i mean this very song<br/>
for i was right and you were wrong!!"</p><p>Cordelia and Jesse were now speechless, if they had anticipated this would happen they would have fled away. "ENOUGH" Tessa's voice rose in the ballroom. And the ruckus immediately ceased. Jesse and Cordelia were on the verge of fainting and were so grateful towards Tessa"<br/>
"Tess-"<br/>
"ENOUGH" Tessa's voice cut through Will's protests.<br/>
"Mam-"<br/>
"I SAID ENOUGH" Tessa's voice boomed as she cut off James and Lucie's protests.<br/>
"Back to your rooms now",she said directing towards her children, "and you" she said pointing at Will, "will sleep on the floor and certainly not beside me". Cordelia got over her shock and said , "you" pointing at James, "will not even enter the bedroom, sleep in some other room.. I wish to stay sane".<br/>
"Tessa  abandoned me" Will accused, sounding rather too childish.<br/>
"Papa! Cordelia abandoned me too!!" James said walking over to his father and embracing him.<br/>
"We have been abandoned...no one to care for is anymore, oh what fate has befallen us!" "Okay fine, u can sleep in the room beside me only if u come with me, NOW" said Tessa, clearly annoyed. Cordelia was amazed at how Tessa was still in her senses, she was sure her mind was going to shred in pieces in less than a week! Will happily trotted behind Tessa like a puppy dog. James looked at her and gave her a sheepish grin. "Okay, maybe we can sleep in the same room but clearly not on the same bed" she said coldly.</p><p>Hey guys: visit the following YouTube link to hear the demon pox song!!:<br/>https://youtu.be/-DctqMyqKuo</p><p>Hope you liked it(i meant the fic and the song too!)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>